A Talk In The Afternoon
by burakkupeppa
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa di ruang kesehatan sore itu, si berandalan sekolah Mark Lee dengan banyak luka di wajahnya dan si cuek Park Jihoon akan terlibat dalam suatu pembicaraan ringan namun hangat. Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya? /NCT Mark x Wanna One Park Jihoon/Fluff!


**A Talk In the Afternoon  
**

Cast : NCT Mark, Wanna One Park Jihoon, slight!Yuehua Ahn Hyungseob

.

Warning : Delinquent!Mark

.

.

.

 ** _Agnes High School, 16.00_**

Koridor yang masih dilalui oleh banyak murid itu mendadak hening. Suasananya mencekam begitu seorang siswa dengan kemeja yang kusut dan penuh noda melangkah tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan dinginnya ke arah sekitar. Lebam dan luka menghiasi wajahnya, membuat siapapun yang melihat sadar bahwa pemuda itu terlibat perkelahian dengan senior—lagi.

Begitu sosok pemuda itu berbelok di ujung koridor, seorang lelaki dengan tanda pengenal 'Ahn Hyungseob' menghela napas dramatis. "Ya ampun, lagi-lagi Mark. Jihoon-ah, menurutmu kali ini dengan siapa dia bermasalah?"

Siswa yang dipanggil Park Jihoon itu melirik sekilas, kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Mana aku tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, Hyungseob-ah. Aku lupa membuat laporan pengunjung ketika berjaga tadi. Pulanglah duluan, lagipula kau ada kencan 'kan?"

Hyungseob mengangguk maklum. Ia tahu bahwa Jihoon adalah anggota medis di sekolah, dan kebetulan ditugaskan menjaga ruang kesehatan siang tadi. "Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Benar tidak apa-apa aku duluan?"

Jihoon mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Pergilah, Woojin pasti sudah menunggumu."

"Oke, kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Jihoon-ah!"

Jihoon melambai semangat. "Eung, sampai jumpa!"

Jihoon terus memerhatikan hingga Hyungseob keluar dari pintu gedung sekolah, terlihat menyapa seseorang berambut merah yang menunggunya di sana. Tersenyum simpul, kemudian Jihoon menghela napas. Ia membalikkan badan, melangkah ke arah ruang kesehatan di bagian belakang gedung sambil menggerutu.

Orang itu pasti sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kenapa lagi?"

Mengangkat wajah, Mark tersenyum, menatap Jihoon yang baru saja memasuki ruang kesehatan dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Namun seketika meringis merasakan perih di sudut bibirnya. "Si Donghan. Dia cari gara-gara."

"Donghan Sunbaenim, Mark," koreksi Jihoon. Ia mengecek luka Mark yang dapat terlihat oleh retinanya, kemudian meringis. "Dia bawa komplotan? Lukamu terlalu banyak untuk seseorang yang menghadapi Donghan Sunbae sendirian."

Mark mendecih. "Kau masih sudi memanggil si brengsek itu dengan sebutan 'sunbae'? Dia cuma pengecut yang hanya berani menyerang dari belakang bersama kawanannya."

Jihoon tidak membalas. Ia meletakkan kotak P3K di atas nakas, kemudian menghampiri Mark yang tengah duduk di tepi kasur. Tangannya menyibak poni pemuda Lee itu, sebelum menyentil dahinya keras.

"Akh, kenapa sih?!" Protes Mark, menjauhkan tangan Jihoon dari wajahnya dan menatap Jihoon kesal.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak bisa diam. Selalu mencari gara-gara dengan senior yang kau sendiri tahu reputasinya seperti apa." Jihoon menghela napas, beralih ke kotak P3K di atas nakas dan mengambil kapas serta obat merah dari sana. "Jangan cari masalah dengan mereka, Mark. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan."

Kali ini Mark yang terdiam, malas untuk menjawab. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah Jihoon yang tengah serius menyapu lukanya dengan kapas. Begitu lembut, Mark sama sekali tidak merasakan perih dari sentuhan Jihoon pada luka-lukanya. Justru sangat nyaman dan tenang, ia begitu menikmati bagaimana bias senja dari luar jendela menerobos masuk dan menerpa wajah Park Jihoon, membuat wajah yang terpahat dengan sempurna itu berkilau cantik. Semilir angin dari jendela yang terbuka pun membuat suasana semakin nyaman.

Ah, andai waktu bisa dihentikan.

"Kau mengerikan senyum-senyum seperti itu," komentar Jihoon datar, masih terfokus pada luka di wajah Mark.

Mendengar itu, Mark malah memperlebar senyumnya, walau berbuah rasa perih di sudut bibir. "Kau cantik."

Jihoon seketika tertegun. Warna merah perlahan merambat di wajahnya, sebelum ia tersadar dan segera menekan kapas di sudut bibir Mark kuat-kuat, membuahkan erangan sakit dari pemuda Lee di hadapannya. "Rasakan, dasar aneh."

Mark hanya tertawa. Tangannya meraih milik Jihoon yang masih terpaku di wajahnya, lantas menggenggamnya erat. "Dasar galak."

Kini Mark beralih memeluk pemuda di hadapannya erat, membenamkan wajah di perut rata itu. Hidungnya menghirup rakus aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jihoon, aroma yang sangat ia sukai.

"Hei, mana bisa aku mengobatimu kalau posisinya seperti ini." Jihoon memang berkata begitu, tapi kedua tangannya justru mengusap kepala Mark lembut dan bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis.

Jujur saja, Mark dalam mode manja seperti ini adalah favorit Jihoon. Terlihat ringkih, inosen, dan hangat. Kalau kondisinya seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa lelaki bermarga Lee itu adalah berandal yang memiliki hobi 'memainkan kepala orang'.

"Besok kita kencan," ungkap Mark, sedikit teredam karena wajahnya masih menempel dengan perut Jihoon.

Jihoon mendecih. "Itu ajakan atau perintah?"

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah mengajakmu?"

Kepala si pemuda Lee digeplak dengan gemas. "Pokoknya kemanapun kita pergi, sisipkan waktu untuk mengunjungi kedai es krim yang baru dibuka di belakang sekolah."

"Dasar gembul."

"Bilang apa kau?!"

"Iya, iya, sayang. Kita kesana."

Dan kemudian ruang kesehatan sore itu hanya diisi oleh perbincangan ringan antara mereka, sepasang Lee dan Park yang telah menjalani hubungan selama tiga tahun.

Ah, apa aku belum bilang bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih?

.

.

END

Halo! Salam kenal 3

publish fanfic perdana dengan otp crack kesukaan, MarkHoon!

Wkwk, salahkan ane yang gemes pengen liat interaksi mereka tapi paling banter cuma promosi yang M!countdown itu. Mana kayaknya diedit pula, jadi si Mark sama Jihoon kayaknya ga bener2 ketemuan hiks TT_TT #abaikan

Btw, ane nyadar kok ini buru2 banget, kayaknya ga 'ngena' gitu ya... Habis, ini cerita emang diburu2 sebelum feel buat nyelesainnya ilang :v

jadi minta saran dan kesannya di kotak review yaa 3


End file.
